Bound by Blood - Part One: The Seduction Of Jacob Black
by Sexysiren1981
Summary: AU Post Breaking Dawn, Canon, Renesme is growing up and she can't understand why she is so drawn to Jacob. He is her best friend, her protector and much more. Is there more to their story than she has been told? Jacob/Renesme
1. Chapter 1

Authors note; beta'd by Frannie, any remaining errors all mine.

I rolled over and snuggled down into the warm cocoon of my duvet, trying to hang onto the last vestiges of my sleep. In my dream world, there was a presence beside me; a massive warm body lay along mine, guarding me. I felt safe and at the same time frightfully aroused.

Suddenly, without warning, I was tossed onto my back by a show of terrific strength. I arched upward and shuddered, as need congealed like molten lava deep in my belly. The dark brown form beside me shifted into a new, exciting yet frightening position between my thighs. A warm wet sensation filled my senses as the massive presence suddenly shifted, and became a lot smaller, smoother and a lot more muscular. Pleasure trickled along my skin as the dark shape licked at the tender flesh between my legs.

Shame and pleasure battled inside me as I was pinned down by huge hands wrapped around each of my thighs, spreading me wide open to his burning dark gaze.

"Ah, Jacob..." the words were torn from my lips as my fingers tangled in the short black hair on his head, my thighs quivering as he pleasured me with his tongue.

I'd never experienced these sensations before, my hips thrust up into the delicious pressure as they began to roll with each sweep of that wickedly talented tongue.

"Rennie...Ren...Renesmee! Wake up!" An irritating voice said as it shook me gently.

"Ugh...no, please just two more minutes...I swear I'll get up..." I mumbled glaring at my mom with blurry eyes, every inch of Jacob fading along with my dream beneath the harsh bite of reality.

The beautiful, and as always, gorgeously turned out, Bella Cullen stood beside my bed one eyebrow arched as she tapped her foot on my hardwood floor. Looking for all the world like an ordinary mother instead of a vampire.

Her golden eyes didn't blink as she stared me down from my elusive slumber cloud. We often abandoned human mannerisms when we were at home. I rolled over and smile up at her, love filling my heart. A tiny answering smile lifted the corner of her mouth.

"Ren, you have school in ten minutes...please get up." Mom said as she bent and kissed me at supernatural speed and then left the room.

I huffed an unnecessary sigh as I got up and dressed in under a minute.

Why did I have to go to school again? I was a vampire hybrid for crying out loud, I should have some special treatment. Plus, I had no desire to leave my dreams, which while embarrassing, provided me with untold secret pleasures.

Jacob was mine. My friend, my protector, my everything, really. It was only lately that my need for him had begun to change in inexplicable ways. I didn't understand how they were changing, only that they were.

And while it embarrassed me to think of the things he did to me in my dreams, it was addictive, and I couldn't resist returning to that dark, forbidden place only he could take me. I thought of him each night before I went to sleep just hoping that he would visit me in dreamland.

Each day when I met Uncle Jay, my cheeks would flame with heated color, and I'd avoid meeting his dark gaze. We'd always been close, always hugging and touching, but now it had taken on a new edge because I couldn't wait for those innocent touches. The feeling of his massive body curled around mine made me a quivering mess.

However, Jacob didn't notice, and I was eternally grateful for that small mercy.

It was two weeks until I was officially eight-years-old, and unofficially sixteen. I went to high school, but I'd only be in school for a term or two, to 'finish' off my education and spend time with people my own age, or so my mom said. Um, which age would that be? I was eight for crying out loud With the body of a teenager. My budding breasts and widening hips gave testimony to the fact that I was no longer a child. I'd bled for the first time a month ago, and I'd acquired body hair I didn't like, so I'd shaved it off every day since its mysterious appearance.

I looked like a mixture of my dad, the beautiful Edward Cullen and my mom, the equally lovely Bella. I was a neatly mixed palette of both. An enigma, a freak in many ways. Half human, half vampire.

I often hunted with Jacob or my parents, eating human food was disgusting. To be honest, I'd much rather be eating the people than their food. Although I understood the moral side of not killing humans, part of me wanted to try their blood just once. It was, after all, my natural food source, I argued with myself, not something freakish, I was fifty percent vampire.

Jacob seemed to understand my boredom with the lame, boring herbivores my family usually preferred. He occasionally took me hunting for large carnivorous beasts, which was our secret because my parents were certain to disapprove. Jacob often just seemed to know what I wanted or needed, as if he sniffed it out with his wolfy nose or something. He understood me on a level no one else did, often preempting me on small whims and huge decisions alike.

I was loved by my whole family, and I adored them. But Jacob was special. I didn't know why or how he'd become so important to me, but he was my sun. Just as I'd heard my mom describe him more than once.

The pack was my second family. I spent most of my free time with Uncle Jay, Quil Attera, and Embry Call. Leah Clearwater was the only female I hung out with besides Alice and Rose. But Leah was the very opposite of those, two cool vampiric beauties. She was earthy and real, she was mud under her fingernails and messy tousled hair. She taught me how to get dirty and love it.

Leah was my unofficial role model, which would have made Aunt Alice cringe in disgust if she had known.

Once at school, I concentrated on getting through the day, Jacob's face playing across my vision promising fun and freedom, once I was done in this purgatory. As soon as the bell rang signaling my freedom, I moved as fast as I could out of the building and into the forest beside the school. Everything in Forks was close to the woods, part of it rather than a separate entity. As soon as the thick dark foliage disguised my form, I swung my backpack onto my back and broke into a run. I was fast; faster than my dad, and that was saying something. Full vampiric speed had come to me on my third birthday, and I'd been delighted that I could finally race with my family and Jacob.

Now I ran at full speed towards Jake's Auto Shop, my favorite place to be.

The scent of grease and engine cleaner filled my senses, and I wrinkled my nose appreciatively.

It smelled like home; like Jake.

As I entered the clearing behind the workshop, I knew that Jacob was aware I was here. His massive body shifted towards me, and his eyes rested on the exact area in which I appeared, dark burning onyx and an amused smirk.

I dropped my backpack onto the seat beside the door and went inside, my body aching to be close to him. Jacob enclosed me in a tight hug, my body easily curling around his, relief flooding me instantly.

It always felt as though I'd been waiting the entire day to see him and the relief I felt in every cell in my body was profound when I touched him .

"Hi, Chicadee. How are you today?" He asked, his voice a deep rumble through his chest.

I smiled up at him cheekily. "I'm fine now that school is over. It's hell, Jay, like really painful."

Jacob laughed as he ruffled my hair playfully then moved away to resume his work.

"It's called school, Chica and it's not that bad."

I watched, fascinated, as the muscles flexed under his long-sleeved, hooded sweatshirt. I observed in awe as his nimble fingers waved their magic over the engine. A small amount of stubble graced his jawline, his short hair a mess of haphazard spikes.

"Do you remember school, Jacob?" I asked pointedly.

He grinned up at me, "Yeah, the rez school wasn't half bad...what? It's true! The paleface schools are kinda painful, they let anyone in there. No exclusivity."

I glared at him.

"I want to go to the rez school. Why can't I? I'm practically part of the tribe."

"I know that Ren, but the elders won't allow it, and I'm quite sure that Bells won't approve either."

I bristled internally at his intimate nickname for my mom. I sometimes hated that they had a history at all.

Jacob was mine.

I brushed the stupid feelings aside and crossed my arms, a genuine pout forming on my lips.

"That's not fair! I belong here. I wish I were part of the tribe."

Jakes dark eyes rose to mine and there was an unidentified expression in them as our gazes locked for a moment. I felt a shudder rack my frame as that now familiar coil tightened in my belly. I couldn't look away, even if I'd wanted to.

"Yes, you do belong here, Chica, with me. But you're only at school a little while longer and then it will all be over for you. You'll be free."

I nodded slowly, my face heating as I remembered my dream last night. My eyes dropped to his mouth, and an ache began between my legs.

Jacob watched me watching him, with an intense expression.

"Hey, dude! What's up?" Embry's voice broke the spell as he sauntered into the small workshop and slapped Jake on the back in greeting.

Jacob and I both blinked and turned to Embry. He stared at us and then met Jacob's eyes squarely, "Sorry for interrupting Jake. I just thought you should know that the owner of this car is outside. He wondering if you're done."

"Na, you're good. There was nothing to interrupt, dude, I'm nearly done with this. Please tell the customer I'll bring it out in five."

"Okay," Embry said as he left the way he'd come. "Will do."

Silence followed as Jacob finished his work, the only sound was of the spanner clinking against metal.

I left soon after, avoiding the hug I usually gave Jacob. I felt confused by my reaction to him. Why did I have to ruin it? What we had was so special, why did these stupid feelings have to change the dynamic between us?

I was already upset when I got home. I cried when I was alone in my room, silent, blood-red tears running down my cheeks. I watched them fall in the mirror.

Freak.

My mom eyed me as I left the house, her kind gaze worried, although she remained silent.

I tied my long hair into a ponytail and ran.

I found a small herd of dear and attacked easily, bringing down the largest one who fought hard for his life.

I was a mess by the time I was done feeding.

Hiding the carcass, I wiped my hands on my jeans and wandered aimlessly along the bank of the river.

I wanted to go and find Jacob and yet I couldn't because of my bizarre reaction to him lately.

So I went home instead.

My family was waiting for me in the living room when I finished showering and dressing. I ambled along at human pace desperate to prolong any small task in order to delay my body's inevitable pull towards Jacob.

Mom smiled at me and kissed my forehead when I went to her. "Since you've been so down lately, I thought that tonight would be the perfect time to give you our surprise."

My dad grinned at me as his fingers flew across the black and white keys of the grand piano, which sat in front of the largest window. "It's a chance for a break. A new start, something you could use right about now, I think."

"A new start?" I questioned dumbly. "What do you mean?"

"We thought that since you've been so distant lately that you might be feeling...trapped here in Forks and we wanted to show you that it isn't true. We want to send you on a trip; a yearlong getaway with us of course, to England."

Horror washed over me and left me ice cold. I couldn't believe how they could have gotten my mood swings so wrong. I didn't want to leave Forks...like ever. I couldn't leave Jacob and everything else. This was my home.

"No!" I shouted. "I don't want to leave! I never said that I want to leave!"

Every single vampire in the room froze in shock at my sudden childish outburst.

"Renesmee!" My mom said her face for once angry instead of serene. "We thought you would like the idea. That maybe you'd feel better if you distanced yourself from...Forks...and...Jacob."

"Jacob isn't the problem here, I am. I just feel a little crazy right now, but it will pass. I don't want to go anywhere." I said relieved that I had explained my behavior to them. They'd understand and they would forget the crazy idea of me leaving.

Dad stepped forward, hands in his pockets his face strangely hard.

"But, as your father, I think you should still go. It's only a year, and then when you've gotten some distance between yourself and all of this, here in Forks, you can come home. Trust me on this, Ren."

I stared at his handsome face, and at that moment, I hated him.

He was trying to separate me from Jake.

"You can't make me go!" I hissed, furious.

"Yes I can and I will. You need this time, please trust me, it's for the best." Dad said his voice and face pained.

I felt the sting of fresh tears as I stared at the floor, hands clenched.

"I'll never forgive you for this," I stated.

"Ren, calm down, it's just for a year."Alice said wrapping her tiny arms around my shoulders.

I threw her off and ran. I briefly saw the worried faces of my family as I left, but I didn't stop, and I didn't regret my wild dash towards freedom.

Towards Jacob.

Toward sanity.

I needed him.

.

.

.

I ran as fast as I could. The dark trees flashed by me in a blur of frightening shapes, my feet making hardly any sound on the damp grass as they moved far faster than any human could ever manage. My face felt wet, and I wiped at it furiously as I reached the rez border. Without stopping I continued on, knowing that the wolves guarding the line would reconize my scent and not panic.

I ran to Jacob's cottage, which lay isolated on the very edge of the rez. He had always told me that he liked the independence it gave him to be so far away from the rest. It was late now, and I never usually came to visit after dark. I stopped hesitantly in front of his door, my senses going wild at the scent of him warm, aromatic and woodsy.

Jacob.

Mine.

My entire being shuddered in pleasure as I pulled in deep lungfuls of Jacob scented air.

My crazily tilting world righted itself at that moment, and I stopped crying.

Jacob would fix my troubles. He would make it all go away, just as he always had.

I raised my hand to knock and gasped as the wooden surface was pulled away from my grasp and I was face to face with my rock, my hero, my Jake.

His face was worried as he pulled me into his arms, cradling me as if I were still a baby.

"Rennie, what's wrong Chica?" He asked his mouth in my hair.

"They...they want to send me away...Uncle Jay...away from you...away from the rez. I can't go...I just can't!" I sobbed my face pressed into his T-shirt clad chest.

Jacob froze, his body vibrating as his arms tightened around me. "Who wants to send you away?"

"My family. They say I need some distance from all of this. But I don't want distance Jay, I just need...you." I felt my entire body heat with the force of the blush that spilled across my checks at my admission. "Only you."

I felt Jacob press a kiss into my hair as he carried me inside and kicked the door shut. "I need you too." He said his voice oddly rough and strained. "They can't do this; they know they can't ask this of me...fuck..."

My heart soared wildly at those simple words, which had the power to make me complete; he needed me too.

I clung to him, my fingers sliding over his broad, muscular shoulders and into his short hair. I stroked his jaw and scraped my nails over the stubble there, completely on autopilot, I just did what felt right.

Jacob sat down with me still clasped in his arms, his breathing was harsh, his face tense as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Stop doing that Ren, please Chicadee, you're driving me insane..."

As his words sunk into my brain tears came unbidden to my eyes and I looked down, saddened beyond belief that he didn't want me to touch him.

"No, Renesmee, I didn't mean that I don't want you to touch me, it's just that we must keep it friendly, and this is not...so friendly."

"What is it then?" I asked as I again looked up into his eyes.

"It's something more...too much."

I nodded solemnly, yes; touching him was more, much, much more.

It was everything.

Softly, Jacob's fingers wiped at my cheeks, the roughened pads sliding over my skin in mesmerizing patterns.

Visions of my dreams came to me, and I felt that shivering, tightening coil deep in my belly. A langerous, traitorous warmth spread through my limbs and I stared at Jacob's lips remembering how it felt in my dream to be kissed by him.

His thumb hesitated beside my mouth as he watched me closely. "I can feel you, Chica." He whispered.

And I knew without being told that he meant he could feel my arousal.

My need for him.

He was tense, as hard as a rock around me. His massive strength was evident in every line of his body, and yet I knew I was absolutely safe.

I'd seen him explode into his wolf more times than I could count and I had seen him defend me on several occasions. Nothing about the man or the wolf scared me at all.

They were one, and they were both mine.

I seldom used my gift anymore, it was too personal, too intimate, and it revealed too much about me. I'd stopped using it when I'd started to have different feelings for Jacob. But now, at this moment I desperately wanted Jake to know how I felt. I was shy and unbearably uneasy about showing him what I'd dreamt, about how much I wanted him to do unspeakable things to me, with me - but I needed him to know this final piece of myself.

Slowly I raised my hands on either side of his face. Mine were small compared to his and very pale against his russet skin tone.

I read the realization in his eyes as he saw what I was about to do.

I felt his fear as if it were my own.

"Chica, I'm not sure you should do this..., he whispered just as my fingers were about to make contact with his face. I stopped a millimeter above his skin, a current of pure, live heat radiating between our bodies. At my questioning look, he added; "I have a feeling that we won't be able to go back from what you're about to show me...We haven't had this connection since you've grown up..."

"Shhh, Jacob. I can't explain why I've been so weird, I can only show you. I'm scared too. But I need you to know." I said softly as my fingers completed their journey and touched his heated skin.

I closed my eyes as images spilled over from my conscious to his, some jumbled and chaotic, some slow and in perfect clarity. I felt his reaction deep within me, there was so need to look at him to see how my feelings had affected him.

Somehow, Jacob had always been a part of me and me of him.

A noise, which sounded suspiciously like a genuine growl, left his lips and his fingers dug into my hips where he had cradled me so gently.

"Aahhh fuck Rennie, what are you doing to me? You're going to kill me. I can't do this…you're a little girl..."

I heard his whispered words of denial, and they tore at my heart.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Jacob, I'm almost entirely grown and you know that. I'm not human, and I never will be. I'm me, and you're you, and we're perfect just as we are. I love you. I always have. From the very first time I saw you...you were mine." I said sending him my memories to reinforce my words, showing him pictures from the very first time I'd seen him, crying when he had thought he'd lost my mom and every moment we had spent together since then.

I stroked his beard-roughened skin with just my fingertips as I slowly lowered my mouth to his.

My kiss was innocent, but his reaction wasn't.

Jacob cradled my face and held me to him as his lips stroked mine hungrily, softly. Acting on instinct alone I parted my lips and whimpered as his tongue filled my mouth just as it had in my dreams. I copied his movements and wound my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

This felt so right like it was meant to happen and that we were meant to be together.

"You're mine." Jacob ground out, his voice rough and uneven as soon as we pulled apart. "Ren, you're my imprint. I was waiting until you were old enough to tell you...but I can't wait any longer."

I stared at him in shock. I knew what an imprint was; I'd seen Uncle Sam and Emily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said my voice quivering annoyingly. Didn't he want me? Had he been too scared to tell me because if he had he'd be stuck with me?

"No!" Jake said harshly, feeling my emotions, his hands forcing me to look at him. "Never that! I'm proud to be yours, but you were a baby. A wolf must be whatever its imprint needs it to be, it's not a choice, it just is. So I was like your brother and playmate - protector. But for a while now, my feelings for you haven't been at all brotherly. I want you, just like you showed me and more...Chica, I want to own you, body and soul."

Shivers played along my spine as my belly fluttered wildly at the expression in his dark eyes.

Nothing could take me from him now, not even my well-meaning parents.

Happiness so powerful it made me feel high surged through me, and I smiled at him.

"Then take me," I said simply.

"I'm where I belong."

Authors note; Frannie even said she liked this - which is a huge compliment because she doesn't usually read anything except Edward fics. I'm honoured and deeply greatful for you friendship dearest Frannie, thank you for helping me! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note; I am really enjoying writing this story, so here is the next part. It's very sexy, so NU18. Beta'd by Frannie, who is strictly an E&B girl. ! I cannot repay her kindness to me.

The fight, which had followed my discovery of Jake's status in my life, was huge. Jacob had taken me home and confronted my dad himself. And even my parents had been unable to deny the truths Uncle Jay told them, he remind them that this was not a choice and that he would never hurt me, but even so, I saw the fear on both faces of my parents.

Of course, he didn't tell them of the line we had crossed together, Jacob obviously had not thought of our earlier kiss, because my parents were none the wiser.

However, Dad and Mom, had no choice but to accept my attachment to this wolf-man they had known far longer than I had.

They reluctantly agreed that I should stay and that I should continue to see Jacob - on short, chaperoned visits until I was full grown, a rule I had no intention of obeying.

That single kiss we'd shared had the power to make me insatiable for more. My dreams were no longer enough for me, the real man was vastly more exciting and dangerous, which appealed to me more than I'd ever admit.

So we continued as normal, skirting around the issue of my being kept in the dark about my importance to Jacob and his to me.

I felt anger and betrayal towards my parents, but I didn't voice them because I had Jacob now, so I had no reason to complain. Jacob tried to keep his distance from me physically, although I could tell that it cost him dearly, with his restraint tested to the limits each time I kissed his cheek or hugged him. I loved that I made him feel like that; I wanted to push him as far as he could go, as far as I dared and then watch him snap.

I wanted him to forget his stupid reservations about my age, because honestly, did we even know how old I actually was. I was a vampire hybrid, some freaky concoction of human and supernatural that was physically mature at the human age of just eight years.

My womanly body ached for Jacob to touch me, to have me, while the child in me longed for that close bond we'd always shared.

I studied the legends closely, now that I knew I shared their destiny as one of their god's chosen. I didn't tell Jacob, but I particularly studied the bond between a wolf and his imprint.

The bond would only fully be forged when the two had mated, it said.

Mated.

I knew without being told what that meant.

Wolves were very possessive most of the time, but once that bond had been forged, it was unbreakable, and the death or injury of the imprint would mean the death of the wolf.

I wanted Jacob to be tied to me that way.

He had always been mine, now it was time to complete the process.

Jacob watched me, all the time, his dark eyes deadly intense and hungry when he thought I wasn't watching. It was a look that would have made my father want to kill him.

The look made my belly flutter and curl in eager response and a warm wetness to dampen my panties.

My thoughts were a turmoil of Jacob, Jacob, only Jacob.

I was going to die if I didn't have him, even though I technically couldn't die, it felt like I would.

I suppose that I was feeling like a typical teenager and yet I was anything but typical.

And so, a game of sorts began between Jacob Black and me. Before, our friendship had been as easy as breathing; sunny, open and loving. Now it had an intangible edge to it, a charge of electricity, which sputtered and crackled when we were together.

It struggled to draw us together, its ties needing to bind us together for all eternity, and yet Jacob fought it with all his considerable strength.

Our single kiss all but forgotten, Jacob tried to act as though nothing had changed. But I knew they would never be the same again, because all I could remember when I saw his face was the feeling of his soft lips against mine, his hot tongue in my mouth and that delicious stubble scraping my skin.

"Uncle Jay..." I said one hot, humid afternoon, allowing my voice to trail off suggestively, the pitch just right; sweet, soft and pleading. I still called him Uncle sometimes; it made me happy to see just how uncomfortable it now made him. Some hidden part of me liked its forbidden implications, and the sensation made me feel high.

Jacob eyed me from his position beneath the lumbering Chevy truck he was working on, his eyes unwillingly drawn to the large amount of leg I had on display today. My well-worn, torn denims were skin tight and full of strategically placed tears, revealing a little of my thighs and even the curve of my ass. I was still dressed simply, as I always did when Aunt Alice wasn't watching, designer labels just weren't my thing. The t-shirt I wore with my almost, non-existing jeans was tight and black, throwing my flame coloured, titan hair into startling contrast. I'd also rimmed my eyes with kohl and a layer of vanilla scented lip-gloss gleamed on my lips.

I knew I'd gotten to Jacob the minute I'd walked in half an hour before, his gaze had darkened, and his massive hands had tightened on the tool he was holding, bending the metal slightly.

"What do you want, Ren? I'm busy." He snapped sounding harsh and bothered and totally unlike Jacob.

I ignored his tone and smiled at him sweetly, as I tossed my extremely long hair back over my shoulder and shrugged. "I want you to take me hunting."

"Can't you go with Bells? Or your dad? I have a lot to finish up here."

"No, I really think you should take me, Jay," I said meeting his gaze directly. " I want a little challenge this time. I'm so bored of game. Please?"

Jacob tore his eyes away from my provocative form and stared at the work his hands had been doing for the last two minutes without such close scrutiny.

"Can't it wait, Ren?"

"No, I'm really hungry," I said softly, knowing that he couldn't refuse me anything. The imprint demanded that he satisfied my needs.

A heard the deep intake of breath fill his lungs and the rush of adrenaline through his veins as the wolf within struggled to be released.

I knew that hunting brought the beast to the surface, and the beast wanted me just as much as his human counterpart. I was torturing Jacob quite deliberately, hoping against hopes that he would succumb and take me.

With a harsh curse, Jacob slid out from under the car. He congealed to his full height, which dwarfed me completely, and he took my hand as he threw the spanner to the floor with a loud clatter.

My eager fingers curled around his huge ones, reveling in this close contact. Relief surged through me, and I knew through him too.

Mine. The single word curled through my consciousness insidiously.

Jacob was mine.

I bit my lips and tasted my own blood on my tongue as excitement gripped me.

"Embry, cover for me will you? I'm taking Renesmee hunting." Jacob said as he drew me with him, past a startled Embry and Quil.

"Okay, no problem man," Embry said as Jacob pulled me out the back door and into the cool, welcoming depths of the forest.

He picked me up and ran, cradled against his chest as though I was still three and not faster than him.

"Where are we going?" I said so softly a human would not have heard me.

"Home." He stated, a tiny smirk appearing on his mouth. "My home. Our home."

I nodded and laid my head against his chest. "Jay, I need you," I said trailing my fingers across the heated skin of his beautiful, russet pectoral muscles.

"Stop it, Ren! Enough with this shit! Stop tempting me and trying to be seductive. You're driving me mad...fuck...to the brink of insanity."

Silence followed as he ran with me, the sound of his breathing the only noise in the silence of the dark forest, damp with an afternoon shower.

I didn't breathe; I simply let him carry me.

We had reached his cottage now. He kicked in the door before allowing me to slide to the floor safely.

I felt that I should at least try to refute his accusations.

"I'm not trying to be seductive Jay..." I began and then stopped as an actual snarl left Jacob's lips.

"Stop it!" He shouted. "Renesmee, you're a child, and what I'm feeling for you is wrong right now, maybe in a few years then it would be right, but for now it's not."

"Jacob I am not a child anymore," I said softly, feeling no fear, only elation, as his dark irises turned yellow and elongated vertically into animal-like proportions. Wolf. "I want you to touch me...and kiss me again...I dream of you every single night and you possess very thought in my mind. Please, make me yours so that I know no one can take me away from you."

"No one would dare." He said, his usually deep voice distorting into a hollow growl, his entire body trembling with a phase held at bay.

"Please..." I said stepping towards his shuddering form and placing a hand on his heated flesh.

"You don't know what you ask of me...wolves mark their mates. They fucking bite them so that it leaves a scar. It hurts Ren. I can't do that to you..."

I slowly lifted my eyes to his, allowing every ounce of the love and loyalty I felt for him to show in their depths. "I want you to mark me. Take me and make me yours forever. I'm strong, I can take it. I'm not human, Jake, I'm just right for you."

"You're a child, I'm twenty-five." He hissed at me, anger and self-loathing glittering in the murky depths of his gaze. "It's so fucking wrong."

"I'm not a child, I'm at least sixteen in hybrid years, Carlisle says so."

"Like that's any better..." Jacob muttered, chuckling mirthlessly. A lazy smirk lifting a corner of his mouth, eyes still intense and yellow. " I'm not supposed to want to eat you alive, chica... I'm not supposed to want to do things to you that are unspeakable, things you don't even know about yet. I'm a monster. Edward was right all along..."

"NO! Dad wasn't right...this thing between us, Jay, it's right and good and true. It's not ugly or wrong. Your gods said that I was made for you, that I am exactly what you need and that you are exactly right for me." I was stroking his face now, my hands grabbing handfuls of his short hair. I need to so badly, I ache with it. It's changing, getting stronger -I can feel it." I said as I allowed my gift to flow through my fingertips into him, my hands coming to rest on each of his chiseled cheeks. Its pulling us together because that's where we belong."

His gasp when it came was deep and gravelly.

I forced myself to meet his eyes as I went in closer, until I was pressed up against him, my entire body radiating my emotion, need, want and desire, all fusing together to make a potent cocktail.

My breasts were pushed up against the hard wall of his torso, my chin only reaching his chest, I raised my face and then we were almost mouth-to-mouth as well, a millimeter separating our lips from connecting. He would just have to drop his head a small amount and then...I felt the growing hardness against my stomach and an even deeper ache began inside me, without thought I arched into its pressure and whimpered softly when Jacob unthinkingly pulled me in deeper, tighter, his fingers digging into my hips reflexively.

"God, chica, I want you so badly...even though I shouldn't. You feel like heaven in my arms, so right." He murmured, his voice rough, tortured. "I need to give you what you need, my wolf demands it, but my head is telling me that this is wrong and that I can't allow this to continue."

"I need you, Jay," I whispered pressing my advantage, as I leaned upwards and pressed a soft kiss to his chin. "It's getting painful how badly I need you; please make the pain go away."

I felt, rather than heard the rumbling growl of pleasure, which shook him at my tiny kiss. Growing bolder, I kissed his lower lip and felt his lips move against mine, in encouragement.

Remembering our first kiss, I stuck out my tongue and traced the very edge of his lip. I ventured a glance into his eyes, and a moan left me involuntarily at the wild, untamed expression in their depths.

I shuddered uncontrollably as his grip tightened, fingers kneading my hips and then my waist as we stayed like that, poised on the brink of no return.

And then, with a loud groan, as if it was physically painful, he gave in and gathered me into his arms just as his mouth found mine fully.

I had always been aware if just how physically powerful Jacob was, but even so, when he swung me up into his arms again, my belly fluttered wildly at this blatant show of strength. He treated me as if I weighed nothing at all and I adored how safe it made me feel, even as it made me aware of how easily he could break me in two. Vampire or no, Jacob was much stronger that I was.

I felt his movement towards the sofa, it was the one we'd cuddled on countless times over the years, but now it would hold us like this, locked in passion.

I allowed my emotions to loop through Jacob so that he felt everything I did, which, combined with his own pleasure was a heady brew.

Our kiss was closed mouthed, until I parted my lips and looked at his mouth again, begging for a deeper contact. Immediately, he complied, his warm, wet tongue slowly filling my mouth and dancing against mine in the most erotic way I'd ever experienced. It felt foreign and weird and so erotic that I whimpered deep in my throat, my hands pulling him closer as he fell onto the sofa, over me, his entire weight supported by his arms which fell to either side of my face and his knees which cradled my legs.

I allowed my hands to trail over the bulging muscle of his biceps, admiring the soft satin smoothness of his russet skin and the darkness of his pack tattoo, while our lips slid over each other, seeking, tasting, wanting. His kisses left me reeling, needing more.

I wanted him to touch me all over, so with lighting fast reflexes I started to remove my t-shirt, but I was stopped by Jacob's hand wrapped around both of mine, pinning me down.

"Stop trying to get undressed." He demanded hoarsely.

"Why, do you want to do that part?" I asked, my voice husky and breathless.

His expression changed to dark amusement, which changed to hunger when I licked my dry lips. "I want to make you feel good, Ren, I'm not going to...to...be with you like that yet. But I can make you come. I'll make you feel better chica; I'll take the ache away."

Said in that deep, wickedly seductive way, his words made my inner muscles tighten gloriously, and I whimpered. Boldly, I whispered, "But I want you to see me, Jay. I want you to touch me. I want to feel you inside me..."

Without words, Jacob slid down my body, removing my jeans and underwear with quick, knowledgeable hands until I was naked from the waist down. A moment of shyness made me squirm under him, my already fast heartbeat going even quicker with uncertainty.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Ren, I feel like I should be worshipping you," Jacob said his voice unnaturally deep, yellow flecks in his dark gaze.

As always, he knew I was feeling insecure, and he was reassuring me.

And then my dream became a reality as Jacob's huge body settled between my thighs, a massive hand on each leg holding them apart, baring me to his hungry eyes.

He lifted me effortlessly up to his mouth and then he licked at my slick flesh with broad strokes of his warm tongue, which made me cry out as my eyes fluttered shut.

He pleasured me with his mouth, exploring every crease, every hollow and every fold. Desire coursed through me, almost too much to bear; I wanted to stop him just as much as I never wanted him to stop.

The feeling built until ripples of bliss trickled along every nerve ending and my toes curled as a surge of wetness left my body. I opened my eyes slowly, meeting his heavy-lidded gaze with shyness.

Jacob smiled at me, his gaze just as reassuring as it was intimidating. I'd known him all my life and yet I'd never been so naked or so vulnerable in front of him before. He had ceased being my friend and protector -he was now my lover. That knowledge caused a thrill to soar through my heart; Jacob was finally mine, just as he had always been meant to be.

I knew there was more to having sex than what we had done, but this was a start.

This intimate look into a new and exciting side of Jacob made me fill with pride.

Mine.

Jake grinned up at me as if he'd read my thoughts. His tight hold on my legs had not abated for one second, fingers stroked along my thighs firmly as he released me, slowly pushing my legs up and over his broad shoulders, as his hands cupped my ass, lift me up to his mouth.

"You taste like heaven, chica, like the best thing I've ever tasted.." He hummed in pleasure as he began to lick at the wetness between my thighs with obvious delight, which caused my cheeks to flame with embarrassment. "So fucking sweet."

"Aahhhh...Jay...it feels so good..." I heard myself say, voice husky and different, as my body moved against his widely talented mouth. "Please...I need...something...you."

"Not today, Ren, if I make love to you, I won't be able to stop myself from marking you, and I don't think either of us are ready for that yet. I won't hurt you." Jake said softly as he stopped pleasuring me for a moment, leaving my body zinging. "I'll make you feel good, though, so very good chica."

I shuddered at his words, defeat and excitement warring inside me. I hadn't gotten exactly what I wanted today, but it was a start.

Jacob cleaned every inch of me, leaving no trace of my essence, and I came again on his tongue a cry leaving my lips as he sucked on my sex like a starving man.

He had given in, but only partially.

I wasn't going to give up. I would find a way to make Jacob lose his control and mark me; I wouldn't rest until I was his completely.

No one would stop me, not even Jacob himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob avoided me like the plague the next day, and I felt mutinous, hurt and angry. Why was he ignoring me? What had happened between us was so right, so perfect, why was he acting as if we had committed a crime?

I went to his auto shop daily but he was always deliberately busy, we spoke rather briefly, and he kept a cautious distance between us, which infuriated me completely. Jake also made sure that there was always someone with us so I couldn't use my wiles on him or get too close.

He regretted what we had done, I could see it in every line of his beloved face, and it broke my heart.

My parents were thrilled with our much more 'appropriate' relationship, their gazes were puzzled and yet elated. They didn't know what had caused the sudden chasm between Jacob and me, but it was clear they liked it.

Days turned into weeks, and I felt disheartened and depressed until I realized I was slowly giving up.

Without realizing it, I was letting Jacob win.

The pain in my heart told me that this separation couldn t go on much longer; it was virtually killing me if such a thing were possible.

I would have to force his hand and make him see me alone.

I knew if I was in so much pain that he undoubtedly was in even greater anguish and that knowledge pleased me.

He should feel pain for ignoring me so cruelly.

He would have to surrender eventually.

The old stories told of a warrior who had tried to break his imprint because she had belonged to his brother, the battle he had waged with himself had been long, but in the end, he had been unable to stay away from her.

She had used her power over him to bring him back to her, and he had been unable to resist.

I knew that Jacob needed me, in every way; physically and emotionally, just as I needed him.

I would just have to make Jacob see that he was hurting me by ignoring what we were to each other.

I waited until my family went on a hunting trip, excusing myself by telling them that I'd eaten on my way home from school, which was true. They didn't hesitate to leave me, my newfound detachment from Jacob making them trust I wouldn't go racing off to the reservation.

How wrong they were, because that was exactly where I was going.

I dressed in casual clothing, a denim mini skirt and an old band t-shirt paired with Dr, Martins and a leather jacket. I left my hair loose the way I knew Jake liked it and put on some smokey eye makeup and lip-gloss.

I raced through the forest in the blackness of a moonless night with a determination I'd all but lost these past few weeks.

He was going to be mine, one way or another, nothing would stop me now.

The wolves guarding the border of the rez howled at me as I passed as silently as a ghost. I smiled and sent them a small wave as I leaped the wide ravine in one fluid motion and continued my journey to Jacob's house.

The cottage stood among the trees, my refuge and safe haven, my place of belonging. I sighed and breathed in the scent of my Jacob. It soothed me as nothing else could.

I came to an abrupt stop outside the door.

I knew he was inside; his scent was more intense and pungent; fresh.

Delicious.

Kinetic energy sparked to life inside me as I felt a familiar tug towards him, it was like a burning, living thing.

Our connection was something of beauty, insidious and deadly, and yet loving and gentle.

It was a corruption force, a need so deep and pure it humbled me.

I didn't need to knock, the door opened slowly to reveal the reason for my existence, his face stern and unyielding.

He leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed, his massive body as relaxed as a coiled spring.

His gaze was penetrating and inscrutable as he swept over me.

His face grew almost angry as his hungry eyes took in my bare legs and wild hair.

"What do you want Ren?" He asked, his deep voice emotionless and guarded; tired. "You shouldn't be here."

Hurt bloomed inside me at his lack of emotion, his offhanded inquiry was so unlike him.

"I had to see you...alone." I said softly, drifting closer to his comforting bulk. The pain eased instantly, and I felt happiness surge through me. "You won't talk to me any other way."

His face grew angry again, it was filled with an undefined emotion, which looked suspiciously like guilt. "I can't see you anymore; it's not safe for you." He stated quietly, firmly, his dark gaze stormy.

"Please, Jay, I need you...don't do this anymore. It hurts so bad..." I whispered, my hands unconsciously reaching for him, needing to feel his warmth beneath my fingertips.

He pulled back as if I was poison and the pain of rejection flooded my entire being. I felt the burn of tears in my eyes as I lowered my hands reluctantly.

"I can't do this again, Ren; what we did was wrong, can't you grasp that?" He asked, and I felt my chin rise stubbornly, denial already on my lips.

"No." I said meeting his anguished eyes. "It wasn't wrong Jacob. This is wrong - us not being together. What we did that day, it was so right, and you know it."

Jacob swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut as my words slid home, the truth undeniable.

He raked an unsteady hand through his short hair and sighed.

"You are a child. I shouldn't have touched you! What does that make me, Ren? A child molester?" He snapped, pain lacing every word.

"No! Jake, that's not it, you're not a pervert for wanting me, I'm NOT a child. I'm a fully-grown woman. My human age doesn't mean anything because I'm not human..." I closed the gap between us, deliberately using vampiric speed to emphasize my point. I touched his face with my hands, reaffirming everything I'd just said with a barrage of emotions and images of us together. He gripped my arms in a rough, tight hold, meaning to push me away, but I used my strength to fight his will.

"I'm a monster." He said his tone resigned somehow, broken. He released me then, stepping back and turning away.

"No, Jay. You're not." I whispered as I followed him, bringing myself up close to him once again. I gently pressed my lips to his jaw. "Don't you see? I'm yours, and you are mine."

A heavy, pained sigh escaped from his mouth as I lifted myself onto my tiptoes to press my lips to his. "Jay, I need you so badly. I can't live like this anymore, life without you is empty. It hurts in here..." I took his hand and placed it on my chest, just above my breast.

It was so large it covered most of my chest.

My reaction to his touch was instant.

My nipples hardened and poked through the thin fabric of my t-shirt.

I wore no bra, I never did.

Jake watched me closely, his gaze electric, filled with want and need so fierce it took my breath away.

His other hand lifted slowly to cup my chin, his fingers wiping at the bloody tears that had formed and fallen at his rejection. "It's not right that you should be hurting Ren, but I can't do this. I shouldn't be with you like that, not until you're older."

Fear filled my heart making it heavy; he was going to refuse me.

"Don't say no, Jay." I begged softly, "I want you so badly."

I lifted my mouth to his, desperate for any contact, needing to feel his touch, his kiss.

I instinctively bit lightly at his chin, like a wolf, my lips caressing his skin as I did so.

"Please..." I whispered against his skin, knowing that he couldn't refuse me anything if I asked it like this. The imprint would demand that he satisfy all my needs.

I was playing dirty now, but I was too far gone to care.

A deep rumbling growl resonated through his chest as his hands tightened on me pulling me forward, like he couldn't help himself.

The pull between us was almost unbearable in its intensity, the bond we shared tightening, drawing us closer together. Jacob looked torn as he watched me with glittering eyes, his hot breath fanning my upturned face, making my mouth water.

And then, with a groan of defeat, his mouth descended onto mine with a ferocity that left me breathless. Our lips touched and our tongues tangled, the relief that flooded us both was euphoric.

I could feel his need as if it were my own.

Time ceased to exist as I wound myself around Jacob and he enfolded me into his embrace.

I was hot, trembling, my body shaking like a leaf. An ache began between my legs had spread through me, deep inside my most secret places.

I wanted him to be a part of me.

His hand curled lower and covered my breast in fierce possession, and I whimpered my need into his mouth. His hands were everywhere, hungrily exploring my breasts, long thick fingers plucking and twisting my nipples with wickedly knowledgeable fingers.

His tongue filled my mouth, as we shared our air, consuming each other like a banquet.

I kept my hands against his cheeks, sending everything I was feeling back to him, a constant loop of pure sensation and want.

He couldn't stop now, I wouldn't let him.

His hands slid down and cupped my ass, lifting me up against his body easily. Jake walked, taking me with him inside the cottage. I felt his rock hardness against me and rubbed myself on it, undulating against him slowly as I continued to kiss him with everything I had.

Jacob sat down on the sofa, placing me on his lap, just as he had a thousand times before.

But never like this.

I straddled him, my skirt riding up until it bunched around my hips.

Jacob pulled back, and I tried to bring him closer to me. "Jay don't stop. ...please..." I begged, my voice husky and soft.

He didn't answer simply watching me closely as he reached for my jacket, peeling it off in one sure stroke, breaking my contact with him for a moment.

I immediately returned my hands to his face, not willing to let him resurface from my spell.

But still, Jacob was silent.

"Jay?" I asked, unsure, as he continued to watch me.

A minuscule smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, a hint of the former easy-going relationship we'd had showing in his gaze. "Sshhhh, chica..." he whispered, pulling my hands away from his face slowly, deliberately.

My heart thrummed, faster than ever, fear and excitement doing battle within me.

I was terrified he would stop now that our connection was momentarily disrupted.

But he didn't push me away. Instead, he drew me closer still, resignation on his face.

He let his hands smooth their way down my sides until they grasped the edge of my t-shirt and began to lift it off me completely.

I moved with him, allowing the fabric to leave my body, enjoying the sudden flare of his nostrils and the fire in his eyes as my breasts were revealed to him for the first time.

"You're so goddamn beautiful chica." Jacob groaned, his hands cupping my breasts again, this time skin on skin. "You feel like heaven, so right, so perfect."

I cried out loudly at the contact. It felt so good...I needed him to touch me everywhere.

Another cry was torn from me as his lips followed his fingers, latching onto my flesh with a hunger that made me writhe against him.

Jake released my breast and kissed his way up the side of my neck, pausing for a moment to scent my throbbing pulse point. I shuddered and sunk my hands into his hair, my nails scraping his scalp.

An animalistic growl resonated through his body as I surrendered to him and exposed the length of my throat.

Jacob froze, his entire body becoming unnaturally still, his hands gripping me tightly.

I looked at him and felt my heart skip a beat as the hunger in his eyes burnt me.

His eyes were fierce and wild, their color golden: wolf.

"Renesmee, don't move." He ground out through clenched teeth. "I don't want to hurt you."

I realized he was trying to rein himself in, trying not to bite me as his wolf demanded.

I stroked his hair soothingly, kissing his mouth softly as I moved slowly against him.

He was very hard beneath me, and I liked how it felt even though I only had a slight idea of what that hardness meant.

I can't fight this any longer chica." He said his voice strained and deep. "I need you so much, more than I can bear. It's too fucking strong..."

"It's okay, Jay, I want you to take me - make me yours."

"But we can't hide this, Ren, once it's done, everyone will know, because I won't be able to be away from you." He pressed his forehead to mine gently but fiercely, his tone becoming distorted and impossibly deep, as the animal took over more than usual. "Once I mark you, I'll never let you go."

Happiness flooded me at those longed for words, elation mixing with the need inside me to form a heady cocktail. I shared it all with him, my joy at becoming his as I projected every part of me towards him.

"I'm ready," I whispered, staring deeply into his lupine eyes.

My hands were pale white against his russet skin, light and dark, we complimented each other perfectly. I kissed his mouth, breathing him in deeply as I asked for his kiss.

He complied, sliding his tongue into my mouth with knee-weakening sensuality. I copied him, moving my tongue with his in a slow and erotic dance.

I knew my parents would never forgive me for what I was about to do, they would hate Jake forever and yet none of that mattered when faced with the desperate need to belong to this man I loved more than life itself.

His hands tangled in my hair, anchoring my face to his as he tasted every hidden depth of my mouth.

He rolled over, taking me with him, until I was lying beneath him. Never once did he place his weight on me, even though we both knew that I could take it. I was not a human girl. But still, he treated me as though I was breakable and cradled me between his thighs, while his hands and lips worshipped me.

I arched up into him, loving all that power laid bare before me.

Mine.

My skirt soon followed my t-shirt and then my boots, leaving me with nothing on except my panty.

I opened my legs gradually as we kissed, slowly letting his weight fall against my heated flesh. Right where I needed him most.

Jacob's mouth left mine to leave a trail of fire down the side of my neck, his mouth pressing open-mouthed kisses onto my flesh. He bit me once, softly and I arched into him, wanting to feel his dominance, his teeth on my skin.

For the first time, Jacob slowly thrust his hips against me, leaving me breathless. The proof of his desire for me humbled me and made the ache grow inside me.

His heated body surrounded me, and I'd never been so happy and complete.

Gradually, through the haze of pleasure, I sensed another presence heading towards us, fast, and I froze beneath Jacob. At that exact same moment, Jake also became still, our gazes meeting in question.

Someone was coming, and it wasn't human or wolf.

We looked each other in dismay.

A sense of foreboding filled me, as I dressed at vampire speed.

Jacob swore as he sprung up from the bed, his eyes wild and angry.

He took up a protective stance in front of me just as the door to the cottage exploded into small pieces.

I watched each fragment fly through the air and land in a cloud of minuscule dust with a pounding heart as a terrifying sight emerged through the shattered bits of wood; the furious, murderous face of my father.

"Get off her!" He hissed, shoving Jacob away from me.

My father pushed Jacob again, very hard, sending him across the small room. Jacob landed on his feet, in a crouch, his eyes terrifying, his canines elongated.

My father paused briefly, his disappointed gaze registering my tousled hair and the scent of arousal hanging in the air.

"You are a monster!" He snarled at Jacob. "I trusted you to leave her alone! You promised you'd protect her! How could you do this Jacob?"

"Dad, it's my fault, I couldn't let him walk away." I swallowed hard. "I love him."

"That's not the point, Renesmee!" Edward said, his voice icy with anger and disapproval. "This is on him! We had a deal, Black." He stared at Jacob, their gazes locked, anger radiating from them both.

Jacob shuddered, trying to hold the phase, which threatened at bay, his lupine eyes murderous. "You go too far, Edward!" He warned his voice inhumanly deep.

"You re the one who has gone too far, Jacob Black. I trusted you with my daughter, and you have betrayed that trust."

My father took my arm, pulling me with him towards the broken door.

I struggled against his hold, our strengths similar. "Dad, let me go!"

A thunderous growl stopped us in our tracks.

"Let. Her. Go." Jacob demanded as he stalked towards us, his muscles twitching beneath his satin russet skin. I could see that he was failing to hold it together.

"She is my daughter! I have a right to protect her." Edward said, his teeth clenched into a snarl.

Jacob didn't react, he simply stared at my father with his emotions laid bare. "Renesmee is my imprint, my mate and God forgive me, but if you don't release her, you will lose your arms."

I yanked my arm free and looked at my father in silent warning as I went to Jacob, placing my hands on his heated, trembling skin. "Ssshhhh, I'm here, Jay. No one's going to take me away from you." I assured him. "We just need to talk, okay?"

Almost at once, the terrible trembling stopped, and Jacob leaned into my touch his eyes sliding shut as he reached for me reflexively, his forehead touching mine.

I glanced back at my father and gestured for him to wait.

"Dad, I need you to understand just how I feel..."

"I know how you feel, Rennie, I've known everything all along. Your thoughts are as transparent to me as everyone else's, more is the pity. That's why I was trying to take you away from this situation - away from him so that you could think and decide..."

"There is nothing to decide, I've always known how it would be," I said softly. "Jacob is mine, as surely as I am his. Nothing will change that. Please accept it, for my sake; I don't want to fight you on this. But I will if I have to."

Edward raked an unsteady hand through his hair and eyed us, misgivings clear on his face.

"This isn't what we wanted for you, you're worth so much more..."

"No, Dad, Jake is just what I need, what I want...nothing more than him."

Dad gazed at me disgust and mistrust clear on his face, "How do you know that, Rennie? You're a child, in all the ways that matter. Do you know what you want?"

I turned to my father and released Jacob to go to him.

"I've known since the first day that Jacob is what I wanted. He is my whole world, Dad." I touched my father's face lightly, reassuring and filled with love.

"I don't know if I can accept this, Renesme. It kills me to allow him to...have you..."

I hugged Dad then, consoling and reassuring him. "He already has me, Daddy, I've been his all along. I can't live without Jacob...please understand."

"It doesn't seem as if I have a choice." He said at last, each word torn from him. "But, I don't like this."

Relief flooded me, Dad was going to listen.

There wasn't going to be a fight.

"Thank you, Dad," I said putting my arms around his waist.

He enfolded me into a tight hug immediately, his face buried in my hair. "I only wanted the best for you, Rennie."

"Well, I have that," I stated firmly. "I have Jacob."

He looked dubious as he smoothed my hair back from my face." It looks like we'll find out if that's true."

I smiled at him in pure happiness. "Be happy for me." I whispered kissing my Dad's cheek.

Edward faked a smile as he turned to leave. "Sorry about the door, Black."

Jacob forced a smile in return, "Maybe we can call it even."

"Not even close." Edward scoffed, but there was a smile in his voice. "We'll see you at home Renesmee."

And like that, he was gone.

I went to Jacob and slid my arms around his neck, laying my head against his chest. "It's over," I whispered.

"Not by a long shot, Chica," Jake said, hugging me fiercely. "That was way too easy. Edward won't give up trying to separate us, but it's okay."

I glanced up at him, confused. "How can that be okay?"

"Your Dad loves you Ren, and so do I, we both want the best for you - there is nothing wrong with that."

I smiled at him, "You love me?"

Humor made the dark depths of his eyes twinkle, "You knew that already, Chica. You're my everything."

I reached up on my tiptoes to press my lips to his. "Yes, I knew that you loved me, but it's nice to finally hear you actually say it."

Jacob responded to my kiss, his lips moving with mine in heartbreakingly perfect symmetry.

"I love you, Renesmee, forever." He said, voice deep and breathing ragged.

Joy made my heart fly, a smile spreading across my face. "I love you too, Jay, I always have."

Jacob grinned at me as I shared my euphoria with him, my hands on his cheeks.

"I want you." He said simply, his gaze serious, his hands caressing my hair and face before sliding onto my shoulders.

"Now?" I asked, hopefully, eager to resume where we had left off.

He laughed out loud at my transparency, "I have to go to Paul's house for dinner. The whole pack will be there."

"Oh." I was crestfallen.

"Will you come with me?" He asked.

"Just like the old days?" I checked.

Jacob kissed me, lingering on the play of our lips, slow and sensuous.

He hummed his pleasure, "Nah, Chica, not this time. I want you to go with me as my imprint."

"Really?" I grinned, my heart close to bursting with the happiness he made me feel.

Jacob was finally going to take me to a pack function as his date, his imprint.

I was flying on cloud nine.

"Yes, really." He said taking my hand in his, our fingers intertwined. "You're mine Ren, and it's about time everyone knew that our relationship has changed. I don't want to fight this anymore, we belong together."

Authors Note; thoughts?


End file.
